Never Forgotten
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: It's another heartbreaking day in the Hart family. Victoria/Nattie femslash. Don't read it if thats not your thing.


Hello all, I know I havent posted anything on this site in ages, but I felt the need to post this. I want everyone to know this is not intended to offend anybody. It's just my own unique way of paying tribute to Owen Hart. I don't own any of the characters in this story obviously. Feedback is always welcome!

--

Victoria awoke in her hotel bed stretching and letting out a yawn after the wonderful sleep she'd just had, extremely greatful for her day off. She looked over to the other side of the bed noticing that her girlfriend Natalya didnt appear to be there.

She saw the alarm clock that read 10:55, and figured that Nattie had probably gone to eat breakfast and couldn't bring herself to wake her up. That was something that happened once in awhile, so Victoria thought nothing of it.

However after she had gone to the gym, showered and changed and still not heard a word from Nattie she had to admit she was getting pretty worried. She wasn't responding to text messages, and her phone had gone straight to voicemail before. She'd called all of their mutual friends and nobody seemed to know where she was.

Victoria turned on the television, if anything to just distract her and try to calm her nerves. She settled for the local Calgary news. And that was when she saw it, the news report and the images across her screen answered all of her questions without a doubt. There wasn't much she could do besides sit and wait.

But as if on que Natalya entered the room quietly, she barely made a sound. Her eyes were red rimmed from her previous crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you, or return your calls. And for not telling you where I was going." She said as her chin began to quiver with emotion.

Victoria immediately went to comfort the blonde, taking her in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, it's fine I understand. I was a little worried but I completely forgot. I'm sorry for not being there with you."

"Thats okay, I think it was something I needed to do on my own this year." She explained as she rested her head on Victoria's shoulder, feeling another wave of tears from behind her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Victoria asked, remaining strong for her girlfriend. It was a topic that touched her heart aswell, but both of them crying and being upset definately wasnt what they needed.

They sat down on the bed and Victoria took Nattie's hands in her own, just tracing her thumb along the inside of her palm soothingly.

"I guess I just can't believe another year has gone by. He was my favorite uncle, and the way he left this world definately makes me question if theres a higher power out there or not." She said swallowing hard.

"I know that it's hard. But heaven needs good men like him. Otherwise it wouldn't be heaven. The most we can do is never let his memory die. It's been nine long years and nobody has seemed to have forgotten him. I don't think anybody that knew him or watched him ever will."

"Maybe you're right. Sometimes I think he was too good for this place, too good for my family."

Victoria began to play with Nattie's blonde hair, running her fingers through it and smoothing it down, moving it away from her eyes.

"Don't say that, you know how much he loved everyone of you. He's got plenty of family up there to play tricks on and tell jokes to."

Nattie smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time that day.

"I'm so lucky to have you. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She said linking their fingers together.

"And I'm even luckier to have you, and knowing that someone wants me to make them feel better. I'll always be here to support you no matter what." She said smiling back at her.

"I know uncle Owen would have loved you."

"I'm sure he's smiling down on us right now my dear."

"You're right, thank you." Natalya said, leaning in for a slow soft kiss, their lips igniting a spark inside both of them.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Victoria asked.

"Be with the one I love." Nattie answered kissing her again, savouring these moments. Because she was never sure how long they would last.


End file.
